


The cursed Prince

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergance, Hans father is a douche, MirrorHans, Other, poor hans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: I did write this in a day so yeah, there is lots of theories about Hans being the mirror and if the movie involved that it would have been SO much more interesting, this is a oneshot but if anyone has requests I might continue it.





	

There were stories in the land, rumours, about princesses with magical powers gifted to them from birth.  
Maybe it’s because I’m a prince that my story is so tragic.  
I was told by my brothers of a girl whose hair can make people young forever, there were even whispers about a witch disguised as one who can control ice and snow.  
I never had such an amazing birth, I was a prince and I will not be burdened by the crown.  
But since I was the youngest no one had time for me.  
That's how it happened, for my family had many secrets,  
They hid from the people, our own servants even ourselves.  
But I heard one of the secrets call to me.  
“…Hans…”  
I was alone, but someone wanted my attention, no ones ever done that before.  
I followed the voice.  
“Hans.” It was getting more urgent each time I walked down a corridor or turned a sudden corner, I was walking faster the whispers getting more urgent.  
Then it stopped.  
As I was outside a door, I suddenly felt nervous, my father forbade me from coming in here, he would yell at me…  
I heard the whispers start again, becoming, reassuring nothing was wrong.  
I opened the door leaving it slightly ajar, and stepped inside.  
It was bare, no windows, no light, except for the one outside just grazing a large white sheet, covering something.  
I stepped closer and tugged at the cloth.  
It fell with a graceful flourish and pooled at the bottom of my feet.  
It was a mirror.  
I didn’t know why it was here, by itself in a dark room, I looked around the mirror then circled back, I was about to leave, already bored.  
Until I looked into my reflections eyes.  
My whole body froze, I felt paralyzed, my reflection was strange, it looked like me, and it was still, like me, but the colour, the eyes, the smile that I was definitely not wearing, were dark.  
I was petrified, wanting to run, but I was rooted to the spot, until my finger twitched, and I saw at the corner of my eye, it began to move up mirroring the reflection, And I reached out my fingertips barely grazing the surface.  
“Hans-No!” I heard running steps, it was my father and mother.  
I touched the mirror.  
I felt pain, and a scream ripped from my throat before I knew what was happening, I was falling, I saw a glimpse of my parents horrified faces and I felt afraid,  
I had never been so scared in my entire life.

I blinked back to consciousness and knew I was on the floor being cradled in somebody's arms.  
I was in mother’s lap, my father standing over me, looking enraged.  
Instead of being scared, like I usually am when my father was mad, instead I felt nothing at first.  
Then I felt anger.  
“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done!?”  
“No.” If he wasn’t so angry he would have heard the scathing loathing I put into that one word.  
My mother tensed, she noticed.  
“Out of all my sons you had to be the most foolish.”  
“Then why did you have 13 sons!? If you didn’t want me you should've killed me at birth!”  
I yelled back getting on my knees, I heard my mother gasp, but what I felt was the sickly feeling of affirmation.  
“You wish you did, didn’t you? Not all your sons are going to be king, but you don't want a successor do you, you want minions, spy's-”  
“Enough!”  
My father slapped me.  
He hit me before, and this was gentle, I was still mad, but also...confused.  
Why did I saw those things? What did any of them even mean?  
Why did I talk back to father.  
He sighed, then wiped his hands on his robes.  
“You should not have been here.” He said, sounding disappointed.  
“I heard someone calling me, and the mirror-”  
“What mirror?” I frowned at my confused mother then glanced back and saw the space was empty, the mirror was gone.  
“It was right there...wasn’t it?” Now I felt lost and even more scarred than before.  
“You don’t believe me,”  
“Darling,”  
I felt panicked when she stepped closer, I wanted to be alone.  
And I ran, hearing my mother call after me.  
I ran to the stables and saw my horse, I was too small to ride him just yet.  
Seeing me he trotted over, to see if I was alright, for a moment I felt disoriented, then comfort, I outstretched my hand, finding solace in this one place.  
Once satisfied, he trotted away, and I was alone, feeling warm and safe in the stables, a sanctuary, a home.  
I didn’t understand the way I reacted, and I knew the reprimand that my father would give me, but there was nothing I could do about it.

When I slept, I dreamed of nothing, and then the mirror appeared before me, I was walking towards it, the reflection was void, I was standing in front of it, but there was nothing before me.  
Until it rippled, and all of a sudden,  
the glass broke, a shattering, a inhuman scream!  
I awoke with a cry, my heart beat thumping against my chest, it was morning the sun just peeking over the horizon, I could feel the terror slip away, until my eyes caught the sight of my own mirror, it made me tense.  
Just to put demons to rest, I walked towards it, and saw…  
Myself. And nothing happened, I smiled I frowned and glared, I felt nothing.  
Disiolate.  
That should make me afraid but at the moment I felt cold, as if I was seeing my body on the outside.  
“Hans?”  
I turned, “Mother?” I asked just as surprised as she looked, she blinked, coming back to herself “You’re father wants to speak with you.”  
Feeling as if she were stroking down ruffled feathers I found a way to do the same,  
Quickly getting dressed I made haste to my fathers chambers.  
The servants gave a polite hello, which I parroted back.  
I knew something was wrong, but being alone, I couldn’t find it within myself to care.

My father explained everything a tired disappointment in his voice, I felt disappointed too, but reflected back at him.  
“The mirror has chosen you as a vessel, a curse, of course what I wouldn’t expect from my 13th son, nothing but a disappointment, worthless.”  
I didn’t care.  
At least I understand, now.

Years later, my brothers figured it out, I even learned if so many emotions were multiplied by many people and exposed to my...current situation, would react.  
My brothers teasing, playful hits and avoidance, I reflected, multiplied ten fold.  
I almost killed my oldest brother.  
They soon realised and avoided me even more, to the point where I was alone in the halls. Even the servants were unnerved how. I could act harmless one moment then ruthless the next, they were afraid because they trusted me.  
My father had more vanishing’s and returned later each night, and with my empathic abilities I knew who's bed he was sharing.  
Betraying my mothers love, which was something I reflected,  
We were both alone and she looked as affected as one might be when one had suspicions,  
She was hateful and her blue eyes turned to me, it was my fault.  
“He hates you and has grown bored of you, you’re old and obsolete.” My mother looked too horrified to respond,  
I felt angry, and yet the words came out on their own, I don’t even know what obsolete means.  
“Oh Mother, if only someone out there loved you.”  
It was a moment until I felt a rushing sadness hit me, I could see tears prick her eyes.  
“It’s your fault you know, why he leaves you.”  
She killed herself the next day.  
I later learned from the servants my father the night before called her an obsolete old croon, her youth beyond wasted and she was to blame for him leaving her.  
Everyone was even more afraid, the servants began to look at me with disdain, even my brothers.  
I began to mirror it back.  
My curse was getting worse, people were getting hurt,  
Now I stayed with the horses, I knew having the emotions of an animal may backfire even worse than a human's, but what was there to lose?

Years later, my father came to me, oddly closed off, but only physically.  
Emotionally, I detected evil, greed, the seed of the utmost disgusting creature I’ve ever seen…  
Had father always been like this?  
“My boy, we’ve had great news, you will go in my place to Arendale for the queens a coronation, she is not yet married.”  
Ah, of course, ripe for the picking,  
“I hear she may be wearing blue and red.”

Obviously, maybe my father has took this cursed mirror thing to heart.  
But, the idea has festered, the same ideal as my father and brothers, I want Arendale for myself, my empire, I want to be king, I want to rule.

As soon as I was on the boat to Arendale I stared at my reflection.  
The dark emotions were not going away. In fact they were getting stronger, and I looked in the mirror my green eyes void, is this who I was, a cursed prince, or a human disguised as a monster.

But then I met you, and you were filled with warmth and light and a fumbling personality, I was happy to reflect it, the feelings chased away the negativity, I felt hope, I felt giddy and my chest was full of nervous butterflies.  
Even dosed in water I felt my lips stretch into a smile as you left for your sisters coronation, since I was wet, I had to change.

In my formal wears I noticed a green shirt, it matched yours perfectly…  
My goal was to marry, but maybe not to be king, but a family, if Elsa was just as warm as Anna then maybe I could find a home.  
It was not meant to be, everything turned for the worse, nothing I could have ever prepared for.  
I helped the people because that's what I promised you.  
But all this anger, fear, the dukes and admirals were upset and I could feel their distrust for the crown and you, and they said something that made me lose hope.  
“If something were to happen to her, then you would be king.”  
Which was stupid, I knew it was but I believed it, and even worse I wanted it.  
My father's voice was back in my head.  
But putting a stranger in charge if a country, this was an invasion, I could see treachery in the duke of weasel tons eyes.  
Until I heard the door open and you tried to kiss me.

Your usual warmth was gone, replaced by cold bitter betrayel, and you were dying, use me for your own gain.  
And so I reflected it.  
My fathers wishes, the dukes mutiny, the people of Arendale,  
As I looked in my reflection I smiled, I remember this from my dreams…the monster I feared I was.  
Elsa and I are alike, but unlike me, she can choose not to be the monster, so when I was caught feeling pretty angry, because Elsa, Anna and their friend seemed pretty upset with me.  
Being punched in the face and tossed in the brig, seemed pretty fair, until I saw strange green creatures wave, with an all knowing look on their faces...  
and returned home where my father struck me.  
It didn’t hurt, instead he cried out, pulling his hand back and a cut was there, bleeding into his white frilled sleeve.  
He sent me to the stables, and the anger from Arendale, didn’t leave, I cleaned up the stables, moving on auto pilot.  
All emotions were a blur, frustrated with myself more than anything,  
And when I turned from shovelling horse manure I saw a white ball slam right into me.  
Snow. I was hit with snow.  
I couldn’t help it, I laughed, because it seemed like the most appropriate thing to do, until I saw the horses laughing too.  
I realised the snow felt good, the cold burned, and I felt that hope once again.  
It made me realise, in my moment of feeling, that I might hate this place, I felt more comfortable...anywhere, but here.  
I couldn't stay.  
I was cursed, and if I was born a princess, somebody would have saved me by now.  
But what I saw of Anna with her own frozen heart, is that she saved herself.  
One night I snuck away to my father's library, and found a book.  
There was a map, it led to a place of the four seasons, the origins of the cursed mirror.  
There might be a possibility that someone could remove it…  
Or how it came into my father's possession in the first place.  
I prepared for my journey, looking only at my reflection and avoiding people’s tainting emotions, I began to see the world for a horridious and foul place, ever since I touched that mirror.  
If my father’s first plan of action was to use me to take over kingdoms, he could find his own puppet.  
I stole away into the night with enough food and rations to last me for years and a disguise so no one would recognise me.  
My journey began, I didn’t feel anything, no regret, no remorse just nothing.  
And I had nothing to lose but the plan to remove the mirror once and for all.


End file.
